


gonna figure you out, one fine day

by ANGLZD



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Enemies to??, FBI Agent Nines, M/M, Sexual Tension, this is really just two assholes fixated on each other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:47:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24486889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANGLZD/pseuds/ANGLZD
Summary: 'So he messes around with the girls from the less pleasant parts of Detroit sometimes; you gotta do what you gotta do for any leads you can get your hands on. If that involves getting down and dirty, he couldn’t care less. Gavin Reed was ruthless and would do whatever it takes...but the catch was he also had his pride. If turbo bot got any bright ideas that led to talk around the precinct or worse, well, he was gonna shoot that thought down right now or so help him.'
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Kudos: 8





	gonna figure you out, one fine day

**Author's Note:**

> there’s humor in this, i swear, but it’s the fucked up kind of brand haha
> 
> btw, if you're looking for something soft and warm and fluffy i'd suggest looking elsewhere, this isn't unicorns and rainbows or any of that shit.

The automated cab slows to a smooth, calculated stop and the doors slide away to let long limbs exit. It lets out a pleasant hum of an announcement thanking his patronage, bidding a nice day before slipping away to leave him to take in his surroundings.

A quick scan of the place doesn’t reveal much. It’s a small motel, just out of the way of the heart of the city but close enough that it isn’t a little run-down place with a lack of visitors. A few people filter through his sights, not caring nor even noticing his presence and eager to get out of the biting cold that often comes with the Michigan fall.

Another scan of the parking lot—nothing. No registered license plate worth heeding so he quickly heads into the lobby towards the receptionist that looks decidely uninterested, barely even acknowledging him entering. The man, in his thirties with a heavy set frame and tired eyes glances up from his phone. No significant criminal record besides a few DUIS. There’s a scrunch of a frown to his mouth when he sees the flash of his LED.

“We don’t got room for any androids,” he grouses.

It’s not illegal just yet for businesses to deny entry to androids, but from the mere eight minutes since his arrival RK900 has found several building violations that he feels the man should be privy to if he isn’t going to be useful.

“I’m not here for lodging,” he fishes for his badge out of his coat pocket, “I just wanted to know if you happened to see a young woman that might’ve come through here. Blonde hair, green eyes, about average height?” He smiles thinly, and it only grows wider when the human blanches.

The man swallows nervously, “Uh, yeah sure. Came in ‘bout half an hour ago with her guy, they should still be in,” He frowns... _Guy?_

Nines nods, stepping away. “What room?”

“111.”

Without another word he turns and sets for the room outside, finding it with ease with the help of the building’s floor plans he pulled up. Why bother looking for signs or arrows when the path can be arranged in seconds after all. It takes him to the back of the lot and he knocks on the faded yellow wood in quick succession.

...There’s no answer.

His auditory sensors pick up two distinct voices—among other things—one male one female. So he knocks again, firmer this time.

There’s a low grunt and muttering before he hears footsteps stomping towards the door. It slams open to reveal the male, shirtless and clearly haven just shoved his rumpled jeans on with an agitated expression. There’s sweat running down his well-built abdominals and a smattering of dark brown hair that traces down to below his black boxers peeking out. His voice is deep, husky from his activity.

“Fuck do you want?” 

* * *

Gavin leans with one hand on the doorway, pissed as hell because who in the world would bother to interrupt him right now? He’s even more pissed that he has to look up to glare at the bastard, and—

He squints. The fuck? “Connor? What the hell are yo-”

Connor’s looking down at him, face impassive, when for a few seconds the strobe show on it’s temple runs yellow. Its already coldly assessing eyes narrow a tick further when the ring fades back to blue and hey, since when did the thing stop dressing like it wasn’t some stupid side character on a late night show from the ‘80s? Or switching from warm brown to sharp greys?

“Gavin?” Emily hesitantly calls from behind him and that’s when something cold flares up from his gut to his chest. It turns sub-zero when he clocks the android’s (who is definitely _not_ Connor) eyes flickering from him to her.

“Get lost Emily.” he immediately says, lowly with the distinct feeling that this isn’t gonna be pretty. And shit, his gun is on the table all the way on the other side of the room.

He steadies himself pointedly not letting the bot in and is thankful the chick doesn’t need to be told twice when he hears her hastily moving around to grab her things. For a few tense seconds he holds his gaze with the plastic, like there’s some mutual understanding for how the next moment is about to go down.

Emily brushes past him with a hand to his shoulder then leaves in the space the android’s stepped out of. He watches her scurry down the lot without another look back.

Can't really say he blames her.

Gavin moves to make for his gun but in an instant he’s swung to the side and slammed against the wall, hands pinned behind his back while his head is held down with a vice grip on his neck. Everything in him is pumping with adrenaline as he literally feels the wind knock out of him and his oh-shit-alarm kicking into overdrive.

“The fuck?!” he shouts.

“Detective Gavin Reed. Badge ID #202.” a low-pitched voice says calmly in his ear.

“Who the fuck are you?! Get off, asshole!”

The hold along his body tightens as he squirms, any tighter and he feels a slight fear that something’s gonna break. Which was probably the point.

“I’m asking the questions here Detective. Do you mind telling me what relations you have with Emily Hills, an acquaintance of John Winters? Correct me if I’m wrong, but I’m positive the Detroit Police Department isn’t in the dark about White being a prominent Red Ice dealer,”

Great. So it’s a cop. “The hell, what precinct you with?”

“It’d be in your best interest to answer truthfully...” Somehow he’s pressed further into the ugly piss-coloured wall, “Or do you prefer your department’s interrogation room? Your choice Detective,” the thing hums, tone mockingly light.

“ _Fuck_ -ing androids,” he hisses, “dunno what you’re thinking or who you work for prick, but she’s just my source.”

There’s a blatant pause and Gavin honest to god can see the error.exe streaming into the fucker’s mind. Nice try bolts for brains! But he barely has time to take a shit and wipe his ass much less run around being a snitch for the DPD. _One more dumbass plastic getting in my way…_

“Your...source?”

“Rat, narc, squealer—whatever you wanna fucking call it,”

Another pause.

“She is your informant,” it states oh so matter-of-factly.

“Yes! That! An informant that would have told me you know, information, if your plastic ass hadn’t shown up!”

“An informant you happen to be sleeping with.”

Gavin snorts. “Yeah, well, nothing’s just given to you for free. Kinda how the world works? Wanna get the fuck off me now?”

The android hesitates, most likely cycling through a bunch of bullshit but there’s nothing he’s said that wasn’t true. Relief floods him when fingers slowly uncurl and the stimulated breaths down his neck that nearly made him sick are gone.

“I see.”

“Fan-fucking-tastic.”

He turns from the wall and immediately lunges, fist aimed right for the fucker’s chin. Nobody ever said Gavin Reed was one to learn his lesson.

Like he was a damn toddler the thing catches his wrist with ease, boredly looking on with it’s LED remaining a steady blue. It’s other hand shoves him back hard enough for him to hit the wall and slide down onto the carpeted floor.

Gavin swears, clutching his left shoulder and fiercely glares up. “ _You motherfu-_ ”

The android just smirks at him, “Better luck next time Detective.” And then it’s stepping away just like that, like it hadn’t just fucked over his whole day.

 _Not so fast asshole,_ he thinks, noticing something on the floor near him.

It has one expensive leather covered foot out the door when Gavin calls out:

“Hey, tin can.”

And to his luck, the dumb thing decides to entertain him for some reason, turning around only to get suckered in the face with something warm and rubber, then warm and wet. The LED spins yellow, yellow, yellow as it freezes, lips slightly parted but the words die tragically deep in its silicone slick throat.

Gavin’s eyes alight with pure thrill and his canines flash with how wide his shit-eating grin is. A shiver damn near races down his spine; the detective taking great delight in the android’s mortified (or as close as it could get to it he guesses) expression as he watches his own seed explode out of the untied condom and drip down the faultless planes of its face.

“Think that’s a pretty good look on you.” he leers.

The other remains stock-still a few more seconds before it finally sets its icy greys on him, then the shiver properly runs through this time, because boy is it _pissed_. It’s absolutely furious and looks five seconds away from strangling the shit out of him but Gavin just smirks. He smirks, because he knows fuck all is going to happen and he knows that it knows that he knows.

Sadly, nothing lasts forever and the android seems to collect himself, expression back to unfazed with barely concealed arrogance. It more or less hightails it out of the room as if it had never been there at all, leaving Gavin slumped down on the floor and still reeling from the adrenaline of it all. He sighs and laughs weakly with a hand holding his head.

 _“_ Fuck, I should’ve taken a picture.”

* * *

“Oh, fuck me.” Gavin blurts. _You’re kidding_. 

His eyes trace the familiar figure heading for the conference room that he had just been told his ass needed to be in. So not a cop. A fed. Of course it would be. He unconsciously rubs his shoulder that had only just healed from the angry deep blue marks.

“Detective, I know it’s quite early, but the Captain did say it was urgent.” Connor pipes up from besides him, trailing down the hall alongside Hank. He probably hadn’t seen him watching the hulking mass like it was his own personal reaper then.

“Con. Would you show up at my funeral?” he asks out of morbid curiosity.

“...I’m sorry Detective? I’m not quite sure I understand—”

“It’s a yes or no question, just answer it” Gavin snaps.

“I—” 

But it’s too late, they've already arrived. 

He settles somewhat behind the pair and determinedly looks at the holographic screen in the front but it’s no use. Through Fowler’s droning that he tries desperately to focus on he feels eyes sharply fixed on him. If he had to he’d bet that they were some weird shade between grey and blue, like somebody couldn’t make up their mind on which was more harsh and just said fuck it, making it somehow colder than either of the two alone.

Death is knocking at his door and before he can stop himself he gives in, meeting the icy gaze head-on with a scowl. Fuck it, door’s wide open now.

He thinks he’s gotten his message across and turns back to the front of the room, where Perkins is now talking and he can’t help but roll his eyes. God the bastard’s voice was just so irritating, and he doesn’t like that look on his face one bit. Not that there’s any way his face could look like he wasn’t the world’s biggest douchebag in the first place.

...And what the fuck? Why does he still feel eyes on him? He catches Connor curiously glancing across the room before frowning and looking back at him. Fuck, he does _not_ need robo-boy in his business right now, but it’s confirmation. That plastic prick was still staring at him like a freak.

_Can’t that fucker take a hint?_

“Con. The fuck is up with your freaky ass twin?” he whispers. It’d be the first time he ever asked about it, despite how it nagged on the back of his mind for the past few weeks now. Of course he’d deny it, but even he wanted to know when Cyberlife had gone ahead and made Connor 2.0. More importantly, why they felt the need to ditch the twunk look and make the thing bodyslam first, ask questions later.

“Not now Detective,” 

“Tell it to piss off then,”

“ _Gavin_.”

“ _Connor_.”

Hank shoots them a look but it’s too late, Fowler has caught on from across the room and he’s less than pleased. Guess he’s headed to the office after this then.

When the little slideshow is over and the lights flicker back on everybody’s quick to leave, not excluding himself. Fowler and Hank linger behind, going over something with the case. Maybe if he’s fast enough he can leave for a scene before the captain yells for him.

As it is he’s riled up more than one person today (And all before lunch break? A record really) because—

“You couldn’t just wait another twenty minutes—“

“I’m serious! Is there a reason they put an even bigger stick up its ass? And one of you weren’t enough already?”

“Gav—“

“Gentlemen,” a low voice speaks behind them.

“The fuck?!” Gavin does not scream. Does not put a hand to his chest but he does glare at his coworker. Connor the prick, he knows he heard the footsteps coming towards them.

The other’s expression is unreadable, but Gavin’s thoughts are clear with the glower he sends the taller android. To his dismay it doesn’t really work, it remains there without any indication that it was leaving anytime soon.

“Hello, it’s a pleasure to meet you. Nines, right?” Connor holds out a hand, smiling politely, “I look forward to working with the Bureau on the investigation.”

The android breaks its concentrated gaze on Gavin to tentatively look at him as if he had just noticed his presence, eyes narrowing at the outstretched limb like it would burn his stupid prestinely white coat. It takes it and smiles almost in the same way but it doesn’t quite reach its eyes. “...Likewise.”

“There a reason you needed something? Some of us have better things to do, you know. Busy busy.” Gavin interrupts, eyebrows raising as he crosses his arms.

It straightens up and returns its cool gaze on him. “Not at all. Just wanted to make the department’s esteemed force’s acquaintance.” With a quirk of its lips it tilts its head innocently and adds, “I trust the division will be putting forth their best efforts with how attentive you both were during the meeting.”

“You piece of—”

“Detective Reed.” Connor urges. “Apologies, I can assure we will do everything we can to cooperate on this case.”

The prick smirks, “Of course. Well then, I suppose I shouldn’t take up too much of your time. You are busy after all, isn’t that right Detective?” There’s a knowing look to its eyes that Gavin really, _really_ hates. He feels heat crawling up his neck and his jaw starts to work itself.

“Actually, think I missed a few things back there. Got a couple questions for you if that’s alright.” he says between his teeth.

So he messes around with the girls from the less pleasant parts of Detroit sometimes; you gotta do what you gotta do for any leads you can get your hands on. If that involves getting down and dirty, he couldn’t care less. Gavin Reed was ruthless and would do whatever it takes...but the catch was he also had his pride. If turbo bot got any bright ideas that led to talk around the precinct or _worse_ , he was gonna shoot that thought down right now or so help him.

As it was the plastic seemed caught off guard by this if the minute twitch to his brow was anything to go by. It opened its mouth but Gavin was already forcing his way through, ignoring Connor’s questioning look and clearly not waiting for the thing to catch up.

When the sound of light footsteps hurrying behind him reaches his ears, he grimaces, hand brushing against his shoulder without thinking.

He quickly thrusts the door to the observation room open, not bothering to hold it for the other. It closes quietly shut behind him, and he doesn’t need to turn back around to check if it followed him in. He knows it did.

The silence stretches on for an embarrassingly long time in the space, with only the _tap,_ _tap_ , _tap_ of his foot and his noisy breathing being any signs of life. He’s got him in here, great—now what?

Fortunately the answer to that comes with: “Was there a point to bringing me in here Detective? Or did you actually need me to go over the details of the investigation with you?”

Gavin spins around to see the other looking down at him expectantly, posture annoyingly pin straight with its hands behind its back. He stomps into its space, stabbing a finger into its chest, “Listen here you fucking prick,”

The other hand goes to shove it back and for some reason it lets him, shooting a thrill throughout his nerves even if he can’t read whatever’s on its face. Good, it should have been like this from the start.

“I don’t give a shit what you think of me or what I do to get ahead ‘round here. But do me a favor and _stay out of it_. Keep your plastic mouth shut and just mind your own goddamn business.” he growls. The android’s eyes narrow down at him, effortlessly calm.

“Ah, I see. You brought me here to attempt to intimidate me into keeping quiet about your...methods.” And then it smirks and Gavin immediately finds out why it had let him maneuver them towards the wall. Before he can even think it’s gripped his shoulders (ouch) and spun them around, shoving him back into the wall and it’s a repeat of all those days ago, except he doesn’t get the mercy of being faced away. He quickly finds he prefers the ugly yellow to the blue-greys he’s forced to look up at with a hand on his throat.

“I swear to—”

“So, you wish to have my silence even after the little stunt you pulled that day?” it says, amused.

“Fuck you. Maybe don’t go around shoving cops up against walls then,” he spits. “Or what? You into this kind of thing you freak? You did look good with my spunk on your face.” he smirks.

The hand around his throat tightens and he pants, clawing for purchase on the limb.

“According to department records you are currently 36 years of age, but I’m finding that increasingly hard to believe Detective. Despite the events of that day or what you seem to think, I have no need to go around and gossip with your peers, so don’t worry. No one’s going to find out about your fraternizing with prostitutes.”

“Then let—“

“ _However,_ ” it leans in, “continue to engage in less than civil behavior with me and I just might consider it,”

Fuck, his lungs are burning he needs to breathe he can’t fucking breathe—

“Are we clear Detective Reed?”

“You fucking prick!”

“Are we clear Detective Reed?” It repeats, emphasizing each word separately while flexing its fingers just a bit.

“Ye- _es_! Yes you goddamn psychopath! Just let me the fuck go!”

The hand on his throat instantly pulls back and he drops to the ground. Pathetically on his ass once again. He wheezes, sweaty and almost choking on the air he greedily inhales as his vision clears.

“Fantastic. Well then, I look forward to your cooperation Detective.”

It steps back and smiles, and this time it reaches its eyes. Then it turns on its heels, but there’s no open condom near Gavin to throw at it.

“Fucking androids.” Gavin grits out.

The reaper isn’t all black, there’s some white, and an infuriating combination of blue and grey, and the thing’s stepped into the house it was foolishly invited in.

**Author's Note:**

> man gavin's fun to write. it's like an all free pass to saying every dirty word you can think of.
> 
> \+ the numbers kinda mean things, but like...there's not that much thought to them.


End file.
